Kel and the Other Midwinter
by Lady Genevieve
Summary: That Midwinter Kel had her first kiss. With someone else. KN. [Oneshot] [Complete]


_I'm in a "Kel-esque" mood so I decided to start on one of the Kel one-shots that I've been intending to write. (Am in Kel-esque mood because I currently have a black-eye –very like Kel– from playing **netball** of all things. For those who don't know: Netball is a **non-contact sport** – so how did I get a black eye? I'm not quite sure – but I know it hurts a lot.)_

**This story is dedicated to Jeweled Rose and pinky who left me wonderful reviews and asked me to write a Kel/Neal one-shot. Thanks so much. **

_**Disclaimer: **I certainly don't own any of the characters, etc., etc._

- - - - - - - - - -

_Thus, without further ado I present to you: _

**Kel and the Other Midwinter**

- - - - - - - - - -

"I _dare_ you."

"How much is it worth to you?" Nealan of Queenscove whispered to his friend.

"A noble," was Merric of Hollyrose's reply.

Nealan of Queenscove, known by most as just Neal, scoffed. "Not a chance Merric." He held a dramatic hand to his heart. "Is that all you truly think my_ life_ is worth?"

Merric laughed. "I doubt your life is on the line but, well, maybe you might lose a limb or three."

"So?"

"So," Merric considered the positives and negatives of the situation. "Three gold nobles."

Neal shook his head. "Not good enough."

"Five gold nobles – that's my final offer."

Neal considered Merric's offer. He _wanted_ to accept the bet, but baiting Merric was so just much fun. Especially when Merric had such a short temper and understood little of sarcasm, irony and subtlety. In truth, he would have accepted the bet even if it offered no reward at all. The dare in itself was reward enough for him on this particular occasion. He smiled at the thought.

"You leave me no choice." Neal paused dramatically. "I accept you challenge and will return later tonight to claim my reward. I bid you farewell." Neal grinned and bowed to his friend and fellow squire.

- - - - - - - - - -

Keladry of Mindelan, known as Kel, loved how all her friends and former year-mates acted around Midwinter. She smiled slightly to herself at the thought. They had rarely seen each other over the last year as they had been scattered across the realm with various knights, but now that they were back together she saw that the year had not pulled them apart, but rather brought them closer together.

The longest night of Midwinter saw all of the squires on duty, serving the realms various nobles. The night was only just beginning and not for the first time Kel wished that she was tucked up by her fire reading the book Lord Raoul had given her as a Midwinter gift.

"So Kel," a familiar voice drawled from behind her. "Are you enjoying the revelries?"

Kel had to grin. Neal had to know how much she would rather be doing something which she deemed as _useful_. "Of course Neal. Yourself?"

"Why indeed! The celebrations for Midwinter are but my favourite time of the year."

"Only because Lady Alanna is staying at Pirates' Swoop whilst you are here," retorted Kel.

"Harsh but true." Neal paused. "Kel," his tone had become serious and some colour had risen in his cheeks. "If I were to tell you that, _someone_, had set me a dare," he paused, "…would you help me in completing it?"

Kel smiled up at her older friend. "Sure."

"Okay, great." It may have just been Kel's imagination but Neal looked extremely nervous. "Kel?"

Kel raised her eyebrows. "Yes Neal?"

"Don't hate me for this, okay?" Without waiting for Kel's reply to this question Neal stepped closer to his friend and tilted her face upwards with a soft hand. He lowered his lips onto hers and kissed her softly and slowly. Kel's mind stopped and body went rigid causing Neal to pull away.

"Midwinter luck," he whispered in her ear before returning to the help serve drinks to various nobles at the ball.

Kel stayed where she was, profoundly confused. It had been over before it started but Kel was _sure_ that Neal, Neal of all people, had just kissed _her_.

- - - - - - - - - -

The requirements of Midwinter allowed Kel to avoid Neal fairly well for the better part of the evening. When the ball had ended Kel was able to try and slip back to her room in peace. She was just placing her key in the lock when she a heard a noise from behind. She spun around and frowned. It was Neal.

"Kel, can we talk?" he asked quietly.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I really need to get to bed Neal," Kel's reply was cold.

Neal's eyes widened. "You're angry."

Kel shook her head and went to go into her room. Neal held her back his hand gentle on her arm. "Please?"

Kel shrugged but didn't stop Neal from entering the room after her. Neal shut the door.

Neal opened his mouth to speak but Kel forestalled him. "Tell me it was just because of a silly dare, Neal."

"Is that what you want me to say?" He met and held her eyes, making Kel blush, as she remembered their brief kiss from mere hours before.

She swallowed and shook her head, breaking their eye contact. "I don't know," she whispered.

An awkward silence settled between the two. Kel cast her gaze around the room trying to anywhere but Neal. This in itself was somewhat difficult as he had found a place leaning against the desk opposite her bed, where she was sitting.

Neal stood from the lounging against the desk and walked towards Kel not speaking until she looked up at him. He watched her carefully. "It wasn't just because of a dare Kel." He paused and added truthfully: "I've wanted to do that for a while."

Kel swallowed, hard. "You have?" she managed say after she had regained control of her emotions.

Neal nodded and Kel stood up. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted to say. "Neal…" she faltered. "We…can't…" She left her words hanging hoping that he would understand what she meant without her having to spell it out.

Neal sighed and ran long fingers through his hair. He nodded and offered a shaky grin, she _was_ right, of course, it would not be right if they were to court, she had enough trouble as it was without courting getting in the way of things. "Did I ever tell you that I hate the fact that you're always right?"

Kel had to smile. "I don't believe you did." She waited for a moment. "Er, do you think I could go to bed?" she asked indicating towards the door.

"Oh sorry," Neal walked towards the door. Kel called him back, a sudden fear surfacing within her. _She didn't want anyone to know what had happened_.

"Neal, please," her voice was soft and unusually panicky. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

Neal looked at his best friend and nodded. She was so young. He knew that telling her the truth about what he felt for her would add unnecessary burden to her life – it was better if they just went on as before – friends and squires, nothing more. "Okay," his voice was hoarse.

- - - - - - - - - -

Night was turning to morning when Merric sauntered up to Neal as he was entering his room.

"So," he asked. "Did you succeed in kissing Kel? Do I owe you five nobles?"

Neal looked at his friend unblushingly. Shaking his head he replied, "No – I didn't."

- - - - - - - - - -

_As I search for something to make my black-eye hurt a little less I hope that you enjoyed this one-shot. _

_If you review I will give you Neal…for a weekend, at the very least._

_-Gen_


End file.
